Engaños
by I love my boy of bread
Summary: MAL SUMMARY. Katniss y Peeta luego de descubrir que sus parejas los engañaban estos se convierten en amantes clandestinos
1. El comienzo

18 de Febrero

Mi peor dia acabo de enterarme de que mi novio me engaña pero no con una cualquiera sino la novia de mi mejor dios creo que deberia ir a decirle pero no se me da cosa .Hace dos años eramos novios y desde que rompimos no es lo mismo.

Me siento en la banca de la plaza a relajar mi mente, no me preocupa que Gale me halla traicionado para mi es como un amigo le dije de ser novios solo para complacerlo, no nos queriamos lo maximo fue un beso pasional pero con Peeta era todo diferente , me abrazaba, me cargaba, me hacia de todo.¡Y ahora decirle que Madge esta con Gale eso es mucho!¡No se que hacer!

Marco el numero de Peeta Escucho dos tut suerte que respondio sino al tercer tut ya iba a que estaba durmiendo por la voz que son las siete de la tarde.¿Siesta?

-Mmh Hola Katniss-Se escucho al otro lado del telefono.

-Hola espero no haberte despertado-Digo con miedo a que la respuesta sea si.

-No solo estaba descansando los ojos.¿Por que esta llamada tan repentina?

-Era para preguntar si podia ir a tu casa..-...-Es que necesito hablarte de halgo

-Pues claro, ¿Estas muy lejos?-Pregunta

-Si ¿Por?-Respondo

-Entonces te pasare a buscar..-...-¿Donde estas?

-En la plaza Mitre

-Ya voy para alla

No alcanso a decir chau que ya la cabeza hacia atras y me encuentro con un cielo turbio y mal que Peeta viene por mi.

Tan solo pasan 10 minutos que veo el auto de Peeta en la y entro.

-Hola

-Hola -Digo

-Que suerte que vine por ti sino esta lluvia te agarraba a mitad de camino-Me dice con la mirada fija en la calle.

-Menos mal-En ese momento incomodo que quedan los ex

-¿Que me tenias que decir?-Rompe por fin el silencio

-Es algo muy personal te lo digo en tu casa-Vuelve ese momento.

Tardamos mas o menos unos 15 minutos en llegar a lo de Peeta,su casa es genial Sin mencionar que vive a dos cuadras del instituto y siempre llega tarde.

Desde el tramo del coche de Peeta a su casa terminamos ambos empapados, eso que estamos en verano.

Al entrar me dice:

-Si quieres puedes secarte en el baño ahora te dare ropa seca y un toallon-

-Gracias -...-Permiso-Digo llendo hacia el baño

Al entrar al baño me traen muchos recuerdos por ejemlo la vez que nos duchamos juntos esa fue mi mejor no llego tan lejos, es mas todabia soy virgen y creo que el tambien me lo dijo Madge pero a partir de ahora no voy a creer mas en esa zorra.

Me saco toda my ropa exceptuando mis llega Peeta me quedo centada en la esquina de la bañera cuando de repente entra Peeta, al abrir y verme asi su cara cambia rotundamente, de estar normal se pone rojo y Comienzo a notar un bulto en sus pantalones de queda mirandome los pechos, cuando me doy cuenta me los tapo y ese momento se corta.

-Perdona pense que estavas en el otro baño

-No es mi culpa no puse seguro

-Me podrias dar la ropa-digo mirando su mano

-Si claro toma-Me extiende una camisa que parece ser de el.

Salgo rapidamente del baño, me pongo la camisa y me doy cuenta de que el logo me roza el pezon ya duro por lo que acaba de sale del baño y Me extiende mi cuelgo en el tender .Peeta me pregunta:

-¿Quieres cafe o chocolate caliente?

-Chocolate

-Bien

-Gracias

Voy hacia la sala de estar me siente en el sillon de tres cuerpos y me cubro con una manta que estaba por ahi, hasta que llega Peeta con dos tazas de Chocolate, se sienta a mi lado y me ofrece la agarro con gusto y las pongo entre mis manos para entrar un poco en que Peeta esta temblando y aparte esta en se lo que me pasa no puedo mirarlo sin sentir un pinchaso en el corazon.

-Ten toma-Le ofresco un poco de la manta

-Gracias-Me dice.

Terminamos los dos recostados en el sillon abrazados y dormidos, cuando me desperte ya son las 3 de la mañana, pero siento que dormi todo . me sente y estaba encima de Peeta, al instante me puse roja y pegue un se desperto.

-Mmm..-Se queja- ¿Que hora es ?

-Son las tres de la mañana

-Mmm.. parecen las diez

-¿Vemos una pelicula?

-Dale ya prendo la tele

Prende la tele y lo primero que aparece es una pelicula porno media sacadita, la mina se movia rapidisimo y el hombre no se movia¿Lo habra matado?

-Cof Cof -Tose-¿Vemos esta?-Pregunta

-No! yo no soy de esas chicas que ven porno a las tres de la mañana!

-Bueno yo solo pregunto¿Que queres-Se corta la luz

-Ahh-Grito

-No te asustes -Me abraza.

-Gracias Peeta.

-De nada

-Peeta..-

-¿Que?

-Me estas apretando un pecho-Me lo sigue apretando pero mas fuerte

-Es que no puedo parar

-Hmm..

-¿Te gusta?

-Hmm ahh si Me encanta segui porfavor

-Y ¿Asi?-Lo retuerce

-Si Me me .

-¿Que ?

-Me estoy mojando

-¿Queres que te saque la braga?

-Mmm si tocame Peeta tocame.

-Lo que digas

Mete la mano dentro de mis bragas y mete dos dedos en mi intimidad .Por dios es genial.

-Katniss

-¿Que?

-Estas hinchada y mojada por dios me esta exitando, eres tan sexy.

Ahora me sigue tocando y me besa, nuestras lenguas estan en una guerra. Me agarra de la cintura obligandome a quedar centada sobre el, me quita la camisa y empieza a lamer mis pezones, los muerde, los succiona.

-Ah Peeta mas, mas -...-Quiero tenerte dentro.

-¿si?

-Si

Le saco los pantalones y los calzones juntos,se me hace dificil en la parte de la ereccion nunca habia visto una pero esta es gigante larga, me quedo mirando hasta que Peeta me dice:

-¿Que queres hacer?

-¿Con que?

-Con mi chota

-Mmm..-La miro-Mmm-Sorprendiendo a Peeta me la meto en la boca

Es muy grande me estoy atragantando y la me quita las bragas y yo me posiciono encima de el a ahorcadas a medida que entra me va doliendo, me duele tanto que no puedo reprimir un gemido.

-¿Estas bien?

-Mmm si segui mas adentro

Mientras sigue y llega me duele pero cuando la saca no la vuelve a meter y asi reiteradas veces pero ahora estamos en otra posicion el puso mis piernas en sus homros, luego de cinco minutos asi ambos llegamos al primer recostamos en el sillon.

-Peeta

-¿Que?

-Fuistes mi primera vez

-Y tu la mia

-¿En serio?

-Si queria guardarlo para alguien especial

-Yo soy ese alguien-Pienso en voz alta

-Si desde que te conoci a los 12 años

-¿Y Madge?

-Es como una amiga nada mas

-Mmm

-¿Que me ivas a decir hoy a la tarde?

Me siento en el sillon preparada para una larga historia.

Paso asi:

Flashback

-Abro la puerta de la casa de Gale escucho algunos hacia arriva pensando que esta viendo algunos videos para satisfacerce, ya que yo no lo la puerta de la habitacion y me encuentro a Gale desnudo tirado en la cama con la zorra de Madge ensima de el.

-Hijo de puta

-Yo lo puedo esplicar

-¿Como?¿ Que ella te queria violar, que ella te satisface, que se te callo encima y desaparecio la ropa?

-No Dame una segunda oportunidad, yo te amo

-Pues yo no, solo te quiero como a un hermano

-Pero estos dos años que te escuchaba en el baño metiendote los dedos ¿En quien pensabas?¿En Peeta?

-Si en el y la vez que lo bañe y se me declaro

-Bueno andate yo no te amo mas, sos una tremenda perra

-Perra yo ¿y eso?-Señalo a Madge

-Andate

-Chau

Me fui corriendo y llorando

Fin del flashback


	2. Amantes

Perdonen al cap anterior le faltaron algunas palabras escenciales espero que no pase con este.

**Peeta POV**

Tenia los ojos cerrados, raramente habia aparecido recostado en el sillon, sentia algo a mi veo y recuerdo TODO.

Todabia no lo puedo creer.

Como?

Como pudo pasar esto siempre me lo habia imaginado, fantaseado, pero que llegara a pasar, eso si que no.

Habia pasado lo habia hecho, mi primera no con mi novia sino que con la novia de mi mejor amigo, Katniss, mi si lo pienso esa zorra de Madge tambien me engaño con mi tan no amigo, Gale.

Siento que se mueve,asi que se estaria despertando, me hago el dormido para poder ver su muy distinta a la que yo me hubiera iaginado.

Se sento, miro a mi lado, suspiro e hizo una sonrisa de felizidad se acosto sobre mi peco y empezo a acariciar mi panza.

Hice que me despartaba y le hiba acariciando lentaente su heroso cabello marron que le llegaba hasta su cintura, al principio se puso tensa pero luego se relajo se sento me miro y me dijo:

-Fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida - juro que casi me caigo, pero me resisti.

-Igualmente - le dije cerca de su oido.

-Te amo - dijo depositando un beso en mis labios.

-Yo tambien - le devolvi el beso.

En ese momento la puerta se abrio y por ahi aparecio mi failia, toda,en ese momento miro a Katniss, es gracioso ella de a poco se va poniendo roja hasta legar a ser una frutilla de lo roja.

-Hijo que haces en el sillon- dijo Plutarch mi padre como siempre empeorando las cosas.

Mi madre le da un codazo en el estomago-No te das cuenta?

En eso entra Prim, cuando nos ve se queda conjelada, luego comienza a saltar y gritar:

-Por fin!

-Por fin que?

-Por fin estas con Katniss , son muy lindos.

-Bueno Prim tu a la habitacion, y ustedes dos tenemos que hablar-dijo mi madre.

Nos paramos tapandonos con la manta que por cierto era muy grande y nos dirigimos a mi entrar Katniss se tira a mi cama y desde ahi me mira divertida.

-Por que esa mirada?

-Por que tus padres nos vieron.

-Eso es lo gracioso?

-No-se rie.

-Y que es?

-No lo se.

-dale!-digo tirandome encima de ella.

-Bueno es que tus papas nos interrupieron y no sabia como pedirte, bueno ya sabes.

-Ha esto-digo besandola.

-Mmm-se queja.

-Que?-Me señala algo detras de mi mientras vatomando un color rojo.

Me giro y veo a mis padres, rapidamente nos tapo a los dos y me undo en el cuello de Katniss.

MALDICION.

-Tenemos una charla pendiente-escucho a mi madre.

Se va y con eso cierra la puerta, esta mucho mas enojada que antes.

-Devemos cambiarnos-dice Katniss y yo asiento.

Bajamos las escaleras de las manos y nos sentaos en la mesa donde se encuentran nuestros padres.

-Bueno de que querian hablar los escuchamos.

-Primero-Habla mi madre-Se cuidaron?-Los dos nos miramos y bajamos las cabezas.

-Para mi ese es un no

-Claro que es un no Plutarch-...-Toma -Mi madre le extiende una caja, Katniss saca una pastilla y se la traga-Muy bien, los felicito, son hermosos juntos .

-Gracias-respondeos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno me tengo que ir - dice Kat

-Por?-decios todos.

-Hoy me junto con las chicas en la casa de Annie.

-Que la pases lindo-le doy un beso y me dirijo hacia la purta para poder hablar.

-Chau-dicen mis padres.

Me encuentro con ella en la puerta y le digo:

-Que somos?

-No se-...-AMANTES-me besa y se va corriendo hacia la esquina de la cuadra dando una vuelta, me dejo con el si en la boca.

entro y me encuentro con mis padres abrasados en el sillon y pregunto:

-Que hacen?

-Nada solo deciamos que verlos asi es tan lindo que nos hizo recordar nuestra adolescencia y cuando...-dice mi padre

-Chau no quiero saber mas digo subiendo las escaleras para despues entrar en mi haitacion.


End file.
